


Anchor

by FanGirl18



Series: TK/Carlos [1]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, BDSM, Communication, Dom/sub, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff, M/M, TK Strand deserves nice things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22989490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirl18/pseuds/FanGirl18
Summary: TK Strand wants a lot of things but the thing he wants most is to be in a relationship with Carlos, be his submissive. The problem is that he's a mess and doesn't know how to use his words nor does he think he deserves it. Carlos knows TK is a sub but he's waiting because once he has him he isn't letting go.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes (9-1-1 Lone Star)/TK Strand, Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: TK/Carlos [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652188
Comments: 10
Kudos: 156
Collections: 911 Fanfics





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I tried my best to get inside the head of both TK and Carlos. Honestly to me TK is such a submissive and just gives off the vibe of wanting to be taken care of but not knowing how after being hurt so much. Carlos on the other hand gives off a dominant vibe like he knows what he wants and is just waiting for TK to heal.
> 
> Also chapter doesn't give off a good vibe to TK's mom, who we haven't heard much about except that she's crazy or to Alex, who is a cheating asshole. 
> 
> I did my best I hope you enjoy.

TK could remember the moment he realized he was submissive clearly like it was yesterday. He was twenty years old still in the academy when his boyfriend at the time called him a good boy. After that the change was gradual with him learning and accepting that he liked being in a relationship with someone who was for all purposes dominant and took control. Then he got hurt on the job and stumbled into becoming addicted to pills that by the time he got clean he was afraid of being in a relationship. Of course TK should have seen the signs that his relationship with Alex was doomed by the signs but he was blind back then. Looking back he realized he was more of a pretty thing to have to Alex then someone to love and it took moving to Texas and falling for someone else to realize that. 

Carlos was not only someone that took him by surprise but someone he was quickly falling for. TK knows that is why he freaked out so much when he cooked that nice dinner, that and the complete dominant vibes that the cop gave off and he was scared because he wasn't sure if the other man was willing to be in that type of relationship. TK took a chance to take things slow when he talked to Carlos at the police station and now they were in a, dare he admit it relationship but he wanted more just didn't know how to say it. 

"What's on your mind Tiger?" Carlos whispers in his ear as the dance at the club Paul off somewhere dancing with different girls. 

"I don't think that is something you can handle," TK responds smirking at him not wanting to be rejected but the thing is that Carlos is not stupid. 

Carlos knew the moment he slept with Tyler Kennedy Strand that the other man was a submissive. The air around him spoke of someone who just wanted to be taken care of but didn't know how to voice it. When the firefighter ran out of his house in a frenzy he tried to consider it over but then TK opened up to him at the police station and it all made sense. Carlos was biding his time, letting the younger man heal before approaching the subject because he was falling and he didn't want to scare the young man off. The moment they walked into the club and the way TK seemed to immediately wrapped around him said that it was time but the younger man still didn't voice it so Carlos decided enough was enough and took charge. 

"I can handle it baby," Carlos spoke his voice getting a hard edge to it but not too hard because he didn't want to push too hard.

"Carlos," TK whispers his voice coming out in a whimper.

TK is spun around and he meets dark eyes, darker than he expects and looking into them he knows the other man knows what he wants. He doesn't even need to hear Carlos say it to know he knows and he gulps scared still not wanting his heart broken again. 

"You want it that means your mine Tyler and I don't plan to let you go Pretty Boy but you better make sure it's what you want," Carlos tells him squeezing his hips.

TK didn't have words, he always struggled with words that held meaning due to his mother's abuse and abandonment. His mother didn't take his coming out well, tried to send him to conversion therapy which is when his father stepped in and got full custody. He wants to find the words at this moment but he's standing in a crowded bar and it doesn't feel safe to him so instead he steps closer, if that's possible, and he nods his head against Carlos' chest. The action is enough because Carlos moves a hand up to the back of his neck squeezing it and it sends shivers down TK's spine before he's being dragged. 

"Hey we're heading out. You coming or not?" Carlos tells Paul his arm still wrapped tightly around TK's waist. 

"I'll take an Uber," Paul says smirking and giving them a wink. 

TK knows he is blushing but he ignores the wink letting himself be dragged outside by Carlos. He opens his mouth to speak, say what he isn't really sure, when he is slammed against the car and his mouth is devoured. He feels Carlos holding his arms down tightly as he bites his bottom lip and he whimpers his knees going weak as the other man pulls back his eyes dark with a glint in his eyes. 

"I'm a mess," TK stammers out, "You don't want me." 

"I've made it clear what I want Tiger now you need to do the same," Carlos says growling as TK squirms but can't move as his arms are still being held down. 

"Yes okay I want this," TK admits relaxing not wanting to fight anymore, he doesn't deserve this but he wants it and that's enough for him. 

"I can see what you're thinking and I guess I'm going to have to change your mind which I will now that you're mine," Carlos swears to him. 

Carlos doesn't give the firefighter a chance to respond instead choosing to pull him away from the car back into his arms. He wants to find everyone who ever made this young man feel insecure and kill them but since that wasn't an option he would settle for not only keeping him but never letting him go. TK isn't sure what to do with the promises held in those dark eyes but he wants this, wants to keep falling more in love with this man and just hopes that when he screws it up he doesn't lose him forever. As if hearing his thoughts Carlos slaps his ass hard before carefully shoving him in the car and the look that is sent his way promises for more later which does all kinds of things to TK including making his chest beat rapidly almost like someone who is in love. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos and TK talk then sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To make something very clear a safe word is important when entering a BDSM relationship of any kind. Not having a safe word is not okay and in my opinion having a safe word other than red is extremely important. So on that note there is no sex in this chapter but there will be soon I promise.

TK thought that they would immediately just jump into it, knowing he wasn't the best with words but apparently Carlos had other ideas. He tries to kiss the cop upon entering his home only to find himself being held back and he tries not to let himself freak out because he knows this isn't like with Alex. He takes a deep breath when Carlos sits on the couch and seems to wait for him to make a move so they can talk. TK takes a deep breath kneeling between the other man's legs and he lays his head on his lap. 

"I want to say so many things about you being on your knees but first we have to talk before we do anything," Carlos orders running a hand through his hair. 

"Not my strong suit," TK mumbles, relaxing and resisting the urge to purr since it would just cement the nickname of Tiger. 

"Well you're just going to have to deal with it now aren't you," Carlos tells him, flicking his ear, making him laugh. 

Carlos waits letting TK relax as he runs a hand through his hair. He smiles seeing how relaxed the other man is, the most relaxed he has seen him since the firefighter moved here. Carlos tries not to let the way TK relaxes and trusts him to get to him knowing they need to talk. He refuses to rush knowing they both deserved better than that so he waits and when he sees that TK is so relaxed he could drop any minute he takes the opportunity. 

"What is your safeword?" Carlos asks stopping his hand from moving. 

"You really couldn't wait. I don't have one everyone said I was fine without one and that saying red for stop was good enough," TK answers a pout on his face.

"Maybe when you are first starting out that is okay but not for too long. You need to have one before we do anything," Carlos says, refusing to go any further in the exploration of a dominant and submissive relationship until there is one. 

"Of course you would be good like that," TK says half jokingly and half feeling almost relieved.

"I find it a little appalling that not one of your former dominants or ex's made sure you had a good safe word. Sometimes saying the color red can be mistaken for something else. For example we could be having a moment where I ask you to choose between the red blindfold or the black one. By saying red you just said your safeword," Carlos argues wondering what kind of scum TK use to date. 

TK moves lifting his head and looks at his boyfriend with narrowed eyes. He was trying to think of something to say to argue but he couldn't and instead thought about it. He had never thought of it that way nor had he really considered the implications of having a more secure safeword. The moment TK had discovered he liked being submissive he jumped into it without question and without guidance, his only break from it being when he was with Alex which was hint enough on how their relationship truly was. He can feel the way Carlos is looking down at him like he is waiting for him to argue and he can't not really. 

"I'll think of something," TK says grumbling a little as he goes back to laying his head on Carlos' lap.

"Hmm well until then we can just sleep," Carlos tells him refusing to give TK anything but the best.

Carlos chuckles when he hears TK let out a whimper and when the younger man looks up at him he is already so far down there is barely any words coming out of him. He wills himself not to think of how much of a beautiful sight that is because if he does Carlos knows they won't just be sleeping and he won't be unsafe not with TK. TK leans into him putting most of his weight into his arms and Carlos wraps his arms tightly around him smiling at the sight. Once in the bedroom he hands the firefighter a shirt and sweats knowing if it's just them naked in bed they will be tempted.

"I think I'll like wearing your clothes," TK mumbles trying to push but also being honest and he sees the way Carlos gives him a deep look of appreciation before pushing into bed. 

"If you keep pushing Tyler you will be punished for it but only once you have a safe word," Carlos tells him pulling on shorts and shirt. 

TK whimpers because the thought is really something but he also feels hazy, in a good way, that doing anything other than sleep isn't a good idea right now. It's like Carlos can read his mind because he smirks at him before settling down in bed under the covers. Carlos lies on his back before he grabs the other man pulling TK until he moves into a comfortable position. The position includes the firefighter laying with his head on Carlos' chest, their legs intertwined together and the younger man's face buried. 

"Are you comfortable Tyler?" Carlos asks curiously as he wraps his arms around him. 

"Yes," is mumbled by TK as he buries his face further into him. 

Carlos knows he will be awake at least for a little while so he settles down to watch TK sleep, something he doesn't mind doing. He runs his hand up and down the other man's back trying not to laugh when he hears little purrs coming out and he keeps this up until he hears a soft snore from TK that indicates he is asleep. Carlos places a kiss on the top of his head knowing that TK was going to be a brat no matter how secure they were or will be, it was who he was as a person. He didn't mind knowing he loves the man either way but that didn't mean he couldn't enjoy the brattiness he is sure he will see more of from TK or the ways he could torture him after, once a safe word was established at least. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have an idea for a 911 and 911 Lone Star crossover story. Basically it would feature TK/Carlos and Eddie/Buck/OC. The OC would be TK's sister who moves to Austin who also happens to be the soulmate to Buck and Eddie. 
> 
> Its a general idea let me know what you think.


End file.
